


Swiss Roll

by CoffeeFueledFiction



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: And now i want cake, Bowling alley, Cute Date, F/M, Lars thinks baking isn't cool, Pre-Space Lars, Swiss Roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeFueledFiction/pseuds/CoffeeFueledFiction
Summary: Steven somehow convinces Lars to ask Sadie on a date, and where better to have it than the bowling alley.All Lars wanted to do was make something special for Sadie, but now he's having second thoughts.





	Swiss Roll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumomo220](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumomo220/gifts).



> Commission prompt:  
> "Lars. Sadie. Bowling. Make it happen."

What the hell was he thinking? This was insane, uncool even! The only reason he had agreed to this was because Steven had pressured him into doing so.

Steven.

That little schemer. He planned this whole thing with that romantic mind of his. Where was he anyway? Lars could only sigh as he looked down at the box containing the swiss roll he’d made, remembering that Sadie loved the last one he’d made.

Dammit! Why did he even bring it? Bringing it was a totally uncool move. She’ll probably laugh at him for making it. Or what if the others were there to see it? They would totally think that Lars wasn’t cool anymore. Maybe he should toss it before anyone sees it. Maybe—

“Hey, Lars.” A tap to his shoulder made him yelp in surprise. His hands fumbling with the box as he tried not to drop it. “Oh, geez. I didn’t mean to scare you.” The voice belonging to none other then the person he was here to meet.

“Nah, it’s cool. Pfft. I wasn’t scared.” Lars scoffed as he turned to look at the smaller teen.

It felt like his heart lodged itself in his throat making it harder to breathe. Sadie was dressed in a nice top that went well with her jeans. The soft smell of strawberries reached his nose. Lars always liked the smell of her shampoo.

“Right,” Sadie laughed, but then her eyes landed on the box in his arms. The very one he had been debating on tossing. “What’s in the box?”

“It’s...uh...Nothing!” He gulped as he held the box close to him. Great! Now Sadie will definitely think he wasn’t cool.

She raised a brow, obviously not believing a word he said. “Nothing?”

“It’s a surprise for...uh...later.” There was no way around it. Sadie could always tell when he was lying to her, and he hated it. It made lying to her ten times harder. Not that he planned on lying to her but...dang it, now he was freaking out again.

Immediately her face brightened at the mention of a surprise. “Sweet. Can’t wait to see it.” A few moments of silence passed before she cleared her throat, her hand rubbing the back of her neck. “We should probably go inside if we’re going to be bowling?”

“Hmm? Oh! Right, yeah.” Lars nodded as he held the door open for her. “After you.” He gave her a mock bow, a soft laugh leaving her lips, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

“Thank you.” Walking inside the both of them quickly paid for their bowling shoes and headed towards their assigned lane. It had been forever since the two of them had bowled together. Which was why Steven had come up with the idea in the first place. “So?” Sadie started as she found a bowling ball. “Am I allowed to know what’s in the box now?”  


It was like an ice cube had been shoved down his spine. “Oh...uh…” Again he gulped. “It’s just something that I…that I made.” Nerves took control of him as his hands shook, making it much harder to open the box with the pastry inside. Surely all the moving had ruined it by now.

“Wow!” That was not the response he was expecting. Looking up at Sadie he was taken aback by her expression. Pure happiness filled her beautiful features before it morphed into something akin to bashfulness. “You made this? For me?”

“Well… Yeah.” Lars scratched the back of his head out of embarrassment. “I remember you said you liked it the last time I made it. So I, uh, thought you would enjoy it.”

Again a blush dusted her cheeks and Lars’ heart felt like it would burst at sight. “Thank you, Lars. This means a lot to me.”

Suddenly being uncool didn’t bother him anymore.


End file.
